


The things you don't see

by Teslatell



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: The class is only mentioned, give a virtual hug to this robot pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 22:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10229156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teslatell/pseuds/Teslatell
Summary: I can't trust.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a challenge I took on in order to exercise my writing. 
> 
> Thewritinggame is where I got it. It be a tumblrrr...I'll go home.
> 
> The challenge was to write something inspired by my favorite song. Mine's people allergy.  
> Yeah.

...

As I look at myself in my mirror, I see...

Well, a robot.

Yes, a robot. That robot is me. I am that robot.

...

A robot, trapped in a killing game.

A killing game with other people that I hardly know.

They all seem to trust each other, even me.

...I can't say the same, if I had to be honest.

I can't trust anybody.

I learned that the hard way.

....

I...want to trust them. I really do.

But...you never know what someone's thinking.

You never know when someone might turn on you.

Never know when they just might want to end your life.

...

I wonder if there's still hope.

Hope that...Someone might just end this killing game.

 _She_  seems set on doing just that.

Yes, Akamatsu Kaede.

A girl with good morals and a golden heart.

...

Or, at least that's what everyone believes.

Who is she really?

A lying, treacherous, back-stabber?

A horrible, disgusting, monster?

....

There's...No way someone could be that good.

Nothing is ever as good as it seems.

Nothing.

 

I look down at the knife in my metallic hands.

"Nothing..." I whisper quietly, and plunge it directly through my robot skull.

....

 

I'm...still here.

I remove the knife and stare at it for a few moments.

I look at myself.

I see the blue slowly trailing down my face.

I see the horrific gash in the center of my head.

...

I slowly direct the knife to my chest,

and try again.

...

Same...result.

 

This time, their is a significantly large amount of blue. ... Now I bring the knife back to my original wound and plunge it back in. I slowly turn the knife clockwise. I bite back a scream that has been threatening to escape. ... No...I..am still...here... I fall to the ground. I continue to stab myself, nonstop. ........ Yes...I see a forming darkness.... ......................................................................................................................................................................

**Author's Note:**

> I... have no comment.  
> Okay then.


End file.
